


What Is Mine

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [19]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Brainwashing, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Mind Control, Partnership, Turning Friends Against Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha didn't need to kill Clint to take back what was hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ammcj062](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammcj062/gifts).



> Written for the prompt [author's choice, I don’t need a gun to take back what’s mine]() at the Comment Fic LiveJournal community.

As they hauled Clint's unconscious body away, Natasha considered that Loki had meant for one or the other to kill each other. Certainly, Plan A was for Natasha to be the one to die, but Plan B would have worked just as well: put Clint's blood on her hands and watch her weep.  
  
She breathed in the depths of the Helicarrier, spine straight, heart beating a little too quickly.  
  
She didn't need to kill Clint to take him back. Loki was the neophyte here. Loki had discovered the power to make toys of people and was playing with it like a gleeful, reckless child. Natasha had spent the last several decades proving that a human mind was more resilient than her handlers and makers had ever believed, than Loki would ever believe.  
  
Natasha followed the other agents quietly and went to take her partner back.


End file.
